Be My Girl?
by greyishwings
Summary: “Iya?” pemuda itu lalu merendahkan badannya dan mengecup pipi gadis itu. Yang dicium wajahnya terasa terbakar. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang menciumnya. SasuSaku fic.. RnR yah!


Summary: "Iya?" pemuda itu lalu merendahkan badannya dan mengecup pipi gadis itu. Yang dicium wajahnya terasa terbakar. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang menciumnya.

Disclaimer: Masih.... Masih punya Kishimoto sensei!!

SasuSaku...

Be My Girl??

Sakura POV...

Hari ini kujalani dengan senang hati… kau tahu kenapa? Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada orang yang kusukai. Orang yang telah kusukai sejak lama. Tapi entah mengapa aku ingin menyatakan cintaku sekarang. Kujalani setapak demi setapak menuju sekolah ku. Tangan kananku memanggul tas sekolah sedangkan tangan kiriku membawa 2 kotak bekal untuk pujaan hatiku.

"Sakura-chan...." Aku merasa ada yang memanggilku. Aku menengok kebelakang, benar saja aku melihat kedua temanku.

"Hai... wah.. kayaknya kau serius yah? Aku yakin kau pasti bakal diterima! Ayo semangat!!!"

"Aku juga sependapat denganmu..."

"Aih... kalian mendukungku? Aku terharu...." Ujarku.

"Ayo!! Aku dapat info dari Sai kalau hari ini mereka, ah maksudku dia akan ikut pertandingan basketball...."

"Ah hountou ni?"

"Emangnya Sakura gak tahu?"

"Hampir seantero sekolah tahu tauu..."

"Neji-kun juga bilang kayak begitu... berarti kau ketinggal berita! Payah kau! Lagian jangan kebanyakan bolos dong!"

"Benar-benar!"

"Uh.... Ino, Ten-ten, Jangan ketawa kayak gitu dong! Seakan-akan aku benar-benar payah!" Cibir ku kesal.

"Ayolah! Kapan lagi kau akan menyatakannya?" Ujar temanku yang bernama Ino.

"Aku udah beli jimat keberuntungan!" Temanku yang bernama Tenten menunjukkan jimatnya kepadaku, "Yang satu untukmu, dan yang satu untuk Ino..."

"Emangnya kau percaya dengan hal yang kayak gitu?"

"Enggak sih... Cuma aku beli jimat ini karena lucu.. liatlah.. di punyaku didalamnya ada sehelai bunga sakura.. lucukan?" ujarnya pamer.

"Dasar!!"

Akhirnya kami tiba dikolah kami. Sekolah yang cukup besar. Ketika tiba, mataku mencari sosok yang kukenal... yap! Sasuke.. hari ini aku akan menyatakan persaanku kepadanya... teman-temanku bilang dia adalah cowok yang dingin tapi untukku dia merupakan cowok yang keren.

"Ah... Sakura?" aku menengok kebelakang dan menemukan sosok yang sangat kukenal..

"Sasuke..." Ujarku terbata-bata.

"Ah... Begini," dia terlihat cool, "Hm.. hari ini aku ada pertandingan basketball.. kamu nonton yah? Aku sudah menyiapkan tiket untukmu, ini." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan selembar tiket untukku.

"Ah... terimakasih.. jam berapa?"

"Ah.. Sekitar jam 3 sore. Mau yah?"

Ah.. Iya! Aku pasti datang," Oh iya...Ini." Ujarku sambil menyerahkan sekotak bekal untuknya. Dia terlihat bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini bekal makan siang untukmu! Habiskan yah! Aku ingin kau bisa bermain dengan bagus!" Dan dia mengambilnya.

"Ah.. Terima kasih! Yasudah kalau gitu... aku kembali latihan yah!"

"Semangat yah!!" Aku pun melihat sosoknya menjauh dan aku membalikkan badan, meraba pipiku dan melihat selembar tiket yang ia berikan untukku. Aku merasa benar-benar panas!

"Kau memang panas! Aku melihatnya loh?"

Eh? Aku membalikkan badan dan melihat sosok yang lumayan kukenal, "Sai?"

"Wah... ada yang jatuh cinta nih?"

"Berisik kau!" bentakku kasar.

"Weitz... jangan galak-galak dong! Kasihan Sasuke kalau tahu calon pacarnya suka marahin orang!" Dia tertawa.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Sepertinya kau mengasih bekal untuk sahabatku? Untukku?"

"Aku tidak bikin untukmu! Udah sana! Latihan! Jangan sampai kau merepotkan Sasuke dalam pertandingan ini." Ancamku.

"Tenang saja! Aku tak akan merepotkan siapapun."

"Awas kau." Ujarku dan pergi.

Aku benar-benar senang! Aku berhasil menyerahkan kotak bekal itu untuknya... thanks God!"

"Kayaknya sukses nih?"

"Eh? Tenten? Iya! Aku berhasil, tapi.... Pacarnya Ino memergokiku! Bete!"

"Sudahlah! Itu saja kau permasalahin! Yang penting kau mendapatkan tiket untuk nonton pertandingan itu! Aku juga dapet dari Takuii" Ujarnya senang.

"Nanti kita bareng yuk perginya? Sama Ino juga!"

"Tidak.. Ino mau pergi duluan!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Katanya ada yang pingin dia cari sebelum pertandingan.

"Dasar tuh anak! Angin-anginan kayak pacarnya.

"Sudahlah.. itu gak penting, yang penting kamu senangkan!"

"Iya."

Normal POV.

Hari semakin siang, tapi latihan tim basketball sekolah itu belum juga usai. Seorang gadis melihat pangeran pujaannya berlari-lari di tengah lapangan.

"Dia sangat keren." Ucapnya.

"Sai!" panggil seorang gadis berambut panjang.

"Eh? Ino.. ada apa?"

"Kau tidak istirahat? Istirahatlah! Pelatih sudah memberitahu aku, bahwa semua anggota di suruh berenti latihan! Kan jam 3 pertandingnya, dia tak ingin kalian kecapean. Oh ya gimana dengan ideku?"

"Baiklan akan kukasih tahu ke Gaara. Ide? Aku setuju! Aku pergi kasih tahu yang lain dulu yah!"

"Iya... Pergilah!"

"Semuanya! Latihan untuk hari ini selesai! Rapihkan lagi bola dan segala perlengkapannya! Setelah itu ganti baju kalian dan makan siang!! Tapi beli sendiri-sendiri... wkwkwkwkwk." Ujar Garaa lalu tertawa.

"Ga jelas tuh anak!"

"Bener-bener!"

"Mau pertandingan jadi stress.."

"Sudahlah biarin saja! Ngapain di peduliin!"

"Eh? Iya deh yang lagi bahagia!" Ledek Sai.

"Berisik kau!"

"Bahagia?" Ujar Naruto.

"Eh gak tahu? Kan Sasu...blep..." Sasuke membekep mulut Sai.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok! Kalian istirahat sana!" Ujarnya sambil mengusir yang lain.

"Yasudah deh kalau begitu." Ujar Shikamaru lalu pergi dengan yang lain.

"Lepas!"

"Ah iya." Sasukepun melepas bekapannya.

"Uh! Sasuke kenapa sih! Ini kan berita bahagia? Biarkan sahabatmu mengetahui juga!" Sai pun mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran.

"Kau kan malu!!"

"Malu mulu! Kapan majunya! Sudahlah... kayaknya ada yang bawain aku bekal!! Dah Sasuke..."

Pertandingan basketball akan dimulai sejam lagi. Semua anggota basketball yang terdiri dari anak-anak SMA Konoha udah pada ngumpul. Mereka kelihatan semangat sekali. Gaara, leader mereka pun tak kalah semangatnya daripada anak buahnya. Dia sudah mulai pemanasan. Begitu juga yang lain.

"Jadi begitu!" Ujar Sai ke yang lain.

"Sai! Apa kita bisa melakukkan yang seperti itu?" Ujar Sasori

"Itu sama saja melukainnya! Kau ini." "Ujar Shikamaru.

"Luka sedikit gapapa."

"Luka? Bisa lecet tahu!" Timpal Shikamaru.

"Aku yang tanggung!" Ujarnya pede.

"Tunggu dulu! Tadi kau bilang bahwa Sasuke itu disukai ama teman pacarmu?" Ujar Naruto

"Iya! Kenapa?"

"Bukannya Sasuke masih pacaran dengan Karin?"

"Sasuke yang mutusin! Lagian tuh cewek manja banget! Gak kuat katanya!

"Yaiyalah... Secara Sasuke cool gitu." Ujar Naruto

"Semangat yah!" Ujar gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ah terima kasih! Kau juga harus nonton pertandingan ini sampi selesai! Setiap bola yang masuk itu hanya untukmu."

"Ah.. terimakasih."

"Oh iya...Sakura." Ujar Sasuke malu-malu.

"Iya?" pemuda itu lalu merendahkan badannya dan mengecup pipi gadis itu. Yang dicium wajahnya terasa terbakar. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang menciumnya.

"Maaf! Aku harus pergi.

"Kau harus menang!" Gadis itu pun segera menuju tempat duduk yang telah disediakan, wajahnya sekarang setara dengan tomat rebus.

Tiba-tiba..

"Gogogo....... Berjuanglah Sasuke-kun!!! I Luv you!!" Yang dipanggil namanya merasa aneh, lau membalikkan badan. Benar! Dia sangat mengenal gadis yang memanggil namanya itu, gadis yang menjadi pacarnya sebulan yang lalu. Tapi sekarang sudah putus. Ia pun tidak peduli dengannya.

"Kayaknya Karin datang!" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Biarkanlah! Aku tak peduli! Ayo kita pemanasan!"

"Ah iya!"

"Wah... mantannya Sasuke datang!" Ujar Gaara.

"Berisik kau!"

"Cewek lebai itu?"

"Iya!" Ujar Naruto.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja! Suruh satpam untuk mengeluarkannya saja kalau dia berisik." Ujar Sasuke.

Pertandingan basketpun dimulai. Tim SMA Konoha yang anggotanya adalah, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Naruto pun bersiap-siap. Sai anggota yang paling tinggi memulai untuk mengambil bola pertama. Benar saja, dengan mudah ia menggapai bola itu dan mengopernya ke Sai dan.... memasukkannya ke ring lawan.

"Yeah!! Sai-kun!" Ujar seorang gadis histeris.

"Biasa aja napa."

"Ini luar biasa Tenten. Dia memasukkan bola pertama kali. Dia keren!"

"Sudahlah Tenten... kita nikmatin saja pertandingan ini!"

"Sakura! Yasudalah. Dia siapa sih?" Ujar Tenten nunjuk kecewek lebay yang ada di pinggir lapangan.

"Dia, Karin. Mantannya Sasuke."

"Eh?" Ujar Sakura kaget, "Bukannya sudah putus?"

"Sudah kok! Tapi kata Sai, dia bersaha untuk mendapatkan Sasuke lagi! Mungkin pergi kesini untuk tujuan kayak gitu."

"Sasuke pasti memilihku!"

"Yaiyalah! Secara dia telah menciummu tadi!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Ino?"

"Sebelum pertandingan dimulai Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura!"

"Ih.. Ino. Jangan diinget-inget lagi!" Mukanya langsung memerah.

"Prit...."

"Eh? Kenapa." Ujar ketiga gadis itu yang sedari tadi malah asyik mengobrol.

"Ah... sakit!!" Ujar seorang pemain sambil memegang kakinya yang kesakitan.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Eh, hati-hati dong!" Ujar Gaara kepada pg tim lain.

"Ini sudah biasa men!"

"Panggil ambulan!" Ujar Naruto bingung.

"Kayaknya gak usah ambulan deh! Cukup.. Pergantian pemain!!" Ujar Sai.

"Ah iya deh.. terserah kau lah! Gaara!!" Dia menatap Gaara.

"Ah.. iya... Pergantian pemain." Ujarnya Sambil memberi kode ke wasit, "Awas kau yah!" Tatap kemarahan untuk tim itu.

"Ah... kayaknya Sasuke kesakitan tuh.." Sakura!... Eh? Sakura mana?" Ujar Tenten bingung.

"Itu.. dia sudah melesat kesana."

"Sasuke-chan!!!!!" Ujar gadis lebay itu, ia pun menabrak Naruto yang hendak merangkul Sasuke.

"Ah." Naruto pun jatuh.

"Sasuke-kun!!! Kamu kenapa?" Ujarnya sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Dia gak apa-apa! pergi sana!" Usir Gaara.

"Berisik kau! Ah.." Sakura pun datang dan mendorong gadis lebay itu menjauh dari Saskue.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Kau itu berisik yah!" Ujar Sakura lalu merangkul Sasuke.

"Eh! Dia milikku!" Ujarnya kasar.

"Sasuke adalah pacarku!" Ujar Sakura gak mau kalah.

"Bukan!"

"Tolong yah gadis-gadis, jangan pada berisik disini, mendingan kita bawa Sasuke ke tempat lain. Dan kau Karin, kalau kau tidak bisa diam, mendingan kau pergi dari sini!"

"Tapi Gaara!!"

"Sekarang Sakura-chan adalah pacar Sasuke yang baru! Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi! Mendingan kau pergi saja! Kau hanya mengganggu." Gadis yang bernama Karin itupun malu dan pergi.

Sakura, Sai dan Naruto pun merangkul Sasuke ketempat yang lebih aman.

"Pergantian pemain! Sasuke digantiin Suigetsu!" Toa Gaara.

Pertandingan Basketpun telah usai. Pertandingan itu dimenangkan oleh Tim SMA Konoha. Semua bersorak riang. Hanya Sakura yang masih sedih dengan keaadaan pangeran pujaannya itu.

"Dia tak apa-apa! Cuma terkilir." Ujar Hinata.

"Benar?"

"Iya!"

"Sakura!" Ujar Tenten, "Dia gak apa-apa Hinata-chan?"

"Siapa?" Ujarnya bingung

"Aasuke lah!"

"Gak apa-apa kok."

10 menit kemudian..

"Ah..."

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah baikkan? Syukurlah."

"Ah, Sakura! Aku baik-baik saja!" Dia melihat gadis itu menangis. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Dia sedih, kau terluka." Ujar Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kau gak usah khawatir. Aku gak mau buat Sakura sedih. Hayo hapus air matamu dan tersenyumlah untukku! Ayolah!" Ujarnya dengan nada memohon.

"Hem.. iya." Gadis itu pun mengapus air matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Oh iya... Naruto!" Naruto pun datang dan membawa sesuatu lalu meyerahkannya ke Sasuke.

"Jangan nangis lagi yah! Oh iya," Dia membuka kotak itu dan menyerahkan isinya ke gadis itu. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca melihat kado pemberian darinya.

"Ini untukku?"

"Spesial untukmu! Mulai hari ini kau jadi pacarku yah!" Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kalung dengan liontin berukir S.

"Ah terima kasih!! Aku mau jadi pacarmu!" Dia lalu memeluk Sasuke.

"Selamat yah!!" Ujar yang lain.

_OWARI_

Ps: Kembali dari hiatus... RnR yah!!!


End file.
